valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Eir Maid
DMG to all enemies / Absorb 20% / 30% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 100% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 20% / 35% chance |procs = 2 |skill 3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill 3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 20% UP |skill 3 lv10 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2018-11-27 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Desire to Serve |skill g lv1 = Deal 150% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 20% / 35% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 150% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 20% / 40% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill g3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2018-11-27 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Desire to Serve |skill x lv1 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 20% / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 20% / 30% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Desire to Serve |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK 200% up after every attack / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 50 |cost 0 = 32 |atk 0 = 3300 / 5280 |def 0 = 3300 / 5280 |soldiers 0 = 3100 / 6200 |max level 1 = 60 |cost 1 = 38 |atk 1 = 3630 / 7392 |def 1 = 3630 / 7392 |soldiers 1 = 3410 / 8680 |max level g = 70 |cost g = 42 |atk g = 4356 / 8654 |def g = 4356 / 8654 |soldiers g = 3751 / 9462 |max level x = 90 |cost x = 50 |atk x = 10630 / 20184 |def x = 9900 / 18084 |soldiers x = 10500 / 20060 |medals 0 = 2000 |gold 0 = 20000 |medals 1 = 3200 |gold 1 = 32000 |medals g = 4500 |gold g = 45000 |medals x = 6500 |gold x = 65000 |description = When something is on the mind of this kind, loyal maid, she can't stop studying about it. |friendship = I must study about what food would be best for milord! |meet = I'm Eir, your new maid. I look forward to serving milord! |battle start = I'll study their weaknesses! |battle end = I must study this loss! |friendship max = The kingdom's urban planning is in disarray. Allow me to help! |friendship event = I've studied and studied, so I can best assist milord! Economics, psychology, royal doctrine... All of it should help! |rebirth = I've studied even more to help you, Master! Judo, kendo, aikido, attack and defense magic... I perfected it all! But I'm not done yet! I'll learn even more! |awaken chance = 40 |awaken orb = 1 |awaken l = 5 |awaken m = 10 |awaken s = 15 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bud |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}